Can a broken heart be mended?
by special agent Ali
Summary: Carlton Lassiter know he's a great detective. He had always prided himself on being the best the precinct had to offer. Maybe that is why he refused to get too close and personal with his partner or his fake psychic. He just hated to admit they were just as good and valuable. So what happens when Lassie snaps and says something very harsh and it comes true?
1. Chapter 1

He never saw Gus look so angry in his life. "What did Spencer do now Guster?" he asked.

Gus only gazes to him coldly as he walks over. He slams his hands down hard on the detectives desk.

"Shawn makes me angry at times Lassie. He makes me so mad I want to kill him" he says.

"Yeah, I feel your pain Guster" Lassiter says.

Gus lets out a low chuckle but it sounds inhuman and mean. "No, I don't think you do Lassiter" he says.

He then goes lower and into the detectives face. "Because while Shawn does annoy me and make me mad he's still my best friend. A friend I really care about and as that I would never wish harm to him" he says.

"What's your point Guster?" Carlton asks refusing to let Shawn's annoying friend intimidate him.

"My point is congratulations Carlton Lassiter" Gus answers and stands up straight.

Juliet is now beyond curious and moves to Gus. "Gus?" she says his name with worry and Gus looks to her. His features soften a little.

"It was really nice working with you Juliet. Least you were nice to us" he says and her face is filled with dread.

"What's going on Gus? What happened to Shawn?" she asked.

Gus gives her a sad smile. "You heard me congratulate detective dipstick right?" he asks and she gives a small nod.

"Well my reason for that is because Lassiter did it. He told Shawn yesterday he could care less if Shawn walked off and got himself hit by a car. Shawn was crossing a street a few hours ago and was hit by a drunk driver. He's in a coma and I'm not sure if he'll ever wake up" Gus answers.

Juliet face now drains of color and Gus grabs her. He helps her back to her chair and gives her another smile.

"Goodbye Juliet, it was nice working with you" he says and walks away shooting Carlton another cold look.

"Goodbye detective, I hope you're very happy now Lassie" he says and walks out of the precinct.

Carlton watched him leave in stunned silence. He wasn't happy that Shawn was hurt. It was true that Carlton hated that a fraud could not only keep out of jail but actually was good at solving cases. He hated he had to rely on Shawn's 'talents.'

Last night was just a last straw kind of thing. Lassiter was in a very bad mood and Shawn's stupid cheery self made him snap. The very last thing Carlton had said to him was that he wanted Shawn to leave and never come back.

Shawn had of course retorted that he'd be missed and Lassiter gave him a cold smile. His last words to the now comatose man was that he could care less if Shawn walked outside and got hit by a car.

"Really Lassie?" Shawn responded and hurt was evident in his eyes.

"That's pretty mean Carlton. Shawn's pretty useful to us" Juliet had said and Carlton shook his head at her.

"No O'Hara, he's just an idiotic, immature, bratty fraud! I swear to you right now I could care less if our fake psychic was hit by a car and hospitalized. I would celebrate actually because he'd be out of my hair for a while" he said and stormed off.

Juliet came back to her senses ten minutes later and walked back to him. "I guess you can celebrate now" she said quietly before walking away.

Carlton just sighed and put his face in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi all thanks to those who decided to follow and favorite this. Reviews are also loved but to me if I just know a few are reading I'm happy. **_

_**This is Shassie but its not slashy. (Like you didn't giggle at the rhyme) I just wanted to write about Shawn and Carlton's strange relationship. This is early on in the show but more like season 3 I guess. **_

A week soon passed but Shawn remained in a state of comatose. His parents, Gus, Juliet and even the chief visited him but no one could stir the unconscious man.

When the week ended and they were kicked out, Juliet followed Gus to his car.

"That damn bastard, why doesn't he get it?" Gus mumbled.

"Carlton just doesn't seem to like people. I think he's too afraid to get close to anyone" Juliet answered and Gus turned.

"That's stupid Juliet. Shawn may be an annoying idiot at times but he is a very kind and generous guy. I know the only reason he hasn't awoken is because he hasn't heard Lassie reach out for him" Gus replied.

"Don't confront him again Gus. It'll only make it worse"

"I gave him a week to visit Juliet. I won't let that bastard hurt Shawn any more. Shawn doesn't deserve that, not after all he's done for detective dipstick" Gus replied and got into his car and drove away.

Juliet gave a small sigh and walked away to her car. She got to the precinct in time to see Gus yelling at Lassiter.

"Why can't you just swallow your damn pride and see Shawn? You know he's a good man Lassie" Gus spoke it softly but Juliet could see he was beyond pissed off.

"Fine, I'll go, but only to prove I can't wake the idiot any more than you all can" Lassiter responded.

"And if you do and I was right?" Gus challenged.

"I will not be mean to Shawn for the case I get stuck working with the fake idiot" Lassiter grumbled.

"You're all heart Lassiter" Gus says and walks away to Juliet.

"But if you're wrong Guster, when the sleeping idiot decides to awaken he can't come by and annoy me at all on the next case" Lassiter calls out to him and Gus turns and gives a nod.

"A bet Gus? That was your big idea?" she asks with an astonished look and he only shrugs.

"I think you're right about him Juliet. Maybe its time to fix that and I think Shawn genuinely respects and looks up to Lassie, I am positive he'll awaken when he hears Lassiter speak" Gus said confidently.

"And if he doesn't?" Juliet asks but Gus doesn't answer and instead walks away.


End file.
